Move Along
by hazelquill21
Summary: After the battle, it will be hard to move on. From after the battle to nineteen years later. Important author's note added to the latest chapter.
1. Moving along

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Okay, I know this has been done before, and that I have done this story line before, but I wanted to give another shot at it. I didn't feel I did a good job on it, and I wanted to do better. This fic won't be the same as my last fic, but I will have some of the same ideas. Hopefully this one will be better than the last. **

Everything was over, yet there was so much more that was just beginning. Harry Potter thought about everything that had just happened in the past months…the past years even to get to where he was right now. The hell he'd gone through to save the world from living their lives in fear. Now everything was different, and it would be from now on. That could be a good and a bad thing. It was a good thing, because now he didn't need to look over his shoulder to worry if the looming threat of Voldemort was getting ready to pounce on the wizarding world. On the other hand, it was a bad thing, because most of the people who were close to him wouldn't get to see the safer world they had helped to create. Harry remembered now a baby would have to live the life he had lived. His godson would live without his mother and father. There was one difference, though. Teddy had Harry, and he also had his grandmother Andromeda. Right then, Harry made a vow to make sure that his godson would live a life being loved and not hated and pushed to the side.

Harry left what had been Dumbledore's office and went straight to the Gryffindor Common room leaving Ron and Hermione behind to talk about everything that had happened between them. Thankfully most of the corridors were empty. When he got to the portrait hole, the Fat Lady was in the painting.

" Potter." Harry said to her, as he walked up to her portrait. Luna had told him what the new password was; yet Harry still hadn't figured out how she had found out what it was.

" Very well." She said, and the portrait swung open.

Harry nodded, and walked through the portrait hole. As he walked into the common room, he noticed how empty it was. This would be a good opportunity to think more about what had happened, and maybe he could have Kreacher get him a sandwich.

As Harry settled into the armchair that had been his favorite all the years he had been in Hogwarts, memories of all of the times he had spent here flooded back into his head. All the times he had spent with Ron and Hermione…and all of the times he had spent with Ginny.

Ginny…

Being with her had actually given him something to be happy about…something to smile about. He stood up, and moved over to the window where he could see out to the grounds. Even though there was debris everywhere, the grounds had never looked more peaceful. No one was in sight, since everyone was still in the Great Hall celebrating the grand demise of the Dark Lord.

Harry could see to the lake where he had spent most of his time with Ginny…it had been so peaceful even then. Even then he felt a peace even though there was the looming threat that he knew was coming.

Ginny had always lifted his spirits; when they had first started seeing each other he had felt happier than he had in a long time. There was something special about her that he had never seen in anyone else. She was special enough for him to risk his friendship with the first person that was his friend.

Now Ron had a relationship of his own…one that wasn't like his relationship with Lavender Brown. That relationship never made sense. Hermione was different…she and Ron belonged together. They belonged together just as much as Harry belonged with Ginny.

Harry sighed thinking how he may never have another chance with Ginny. He had surely blown it. Even though he had plenty of his life to be with her now, he may never get to be with her. Why did he have to be so thickheaded as to tell her they couldn't be together?

Then there was the kiss they had shared on his birthday. That feeling had been a feeling he had never felt before. And he had let all of that go… to protect her. Maybe she hadn't needed protecting.

Harry was so deep into thought that he hadn't even heard the portrait hole open and close. Only the sound of his name brought him back to earth.

" Harry…?"

**A/N: ****please review. Tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks.**

**-Whitelighterleo21-**


	2. Promises

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry for the long update wait. I typed most of the chapter out, and then it got deleted off of my computer, so I had to redo the chapter. Enjoy the second chapter. Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. **

_Harry was so deep into thought that he hadn't even heard the portrait hole open and close. Only the sound of his name brought him back to earth._

" _Harry…?"_

Harry turned around at the sound of her voice. For a second before turning around, he thought it was a part of his imagination. Not until he saw her standing there, that he knew it wasn't. As soon as he saw her standing there, she was running towards him with a small smile on her face.

" You did it!" she said, putting her arms around him. Harry suddenly felt a feeling of goodness spread throughout himself as she embraced him. " You defeated him."

Harry went to say something when she pulled away from him, except now she was frowning.

"You git!" she cried, backing away from him slightly. " You made me and everyone believe that you were dead! Do you know how hard it was to think that you were dead? That he had won? After Fred I didn't think I…or anyone else in my family could take that."

" Listen, Ginny." Harry said. " I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry about Fred…I'm sorry about everything." Everything including breaking off the one thing that made him most happy.

" Harry, Fred wasn't your fault." Ginny said, firmly. " It wasn't anyone's fault except the evil who killed him."

" How is your family holding up?" Harry asked her. He hadn't seen anyone except Hermione, Ron, and Luna since everything that had happened.

" I don't really know." Ginny shrugged. " I haven't seen anyone except my parents. I haven't even seen Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded. She didn't know about their new relationship. That Ron and Hermione had seen that they belong together.

" They went somewhere to talk." Harry told her. " About their relationship."

Ginny grinned. " It's about time." She laughed.

Harry's heart warmed at her smile. It had been a while since he had seen it, and it was good to see.

" I suppose it is." He agreed. " Listen, when I said I was sorry about everything…I didn't mean just Fred and for faking my death. I meant about us, too."

" Harry…" Ginny said. " I just don't understand why you didn't tell me what was going on? I could have helped."

" I didn't want you to die because you were that close to me." Harry said. They walked over to the couch, and sat down.

" After everything you saw I can do, you didn't think I could protect myself?" Ginny said. " You didn't need to break it off with me to protect me…what did you not think I was strong enough?"

Harry looked at her. " I would never think that." He said, shaking his head. " You're the strongest person I know."

" Then why did you leave me in the dark?"

Harry sighed. " I didn't want to." He said. " But if you had died because of me…I could never forgive myself."

" You're lucky I forgive you." Ginny said. " Because I see your point…but promise me that if you'll never keep me in the dark about anything again, please?"

Harry grinned. " I promise." He said.

XXXX

" So…" Ron said, as he and Hermione sat in an empty classroom. " I guess we should talk about this."

" I guess we should." Hermione nodded. " I don't know why, but I'm a little nervous."

" There's no reason for either of us to be…" Ron said. " I mean it's us…"

Even though it was them there had always been an awkward feeling between the two of them. Hopefully now, some of those feelings would go away, and they could be more comfortable around each other. Ron wanted something different with Hermione, a relationship so unlike his past relationship with Lavender Brown.

" Except now it's a different 'us'." Hermione said, with a sigh. She looked away. " That doesn't make any sense, does it?"

" Oddly, I understood that." Ron said. " It's different for us, but I want to give it a try…I really do. So we'll give it a try?"

Hermione looked at him, and nodded. " I really want to." She said.

" Okay, then." Ron said, looking happier than he did before.

" This'll be quite a shock to everyone." Hermione said. " Except Harry. He already knows."

" Yeah, Mum'll be in tears." Ron said. " She never really knew about Lavender, and she likes you anyway."

Hermione laughed. " Wait until I tell my parents…" she said. " My parents. I still have to find them and fix the spell I put on them."

" Yeah, can't forget about that." Ron said. " We'll find them once we get back."

" We?" Hermione repeated.

Ron nodded. " Of course." He said. " I'm going to be here for you."

" You promise?"

" I promise."

**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Hopefully next chapter will be out soon. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	3. It'll be alright

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

" I wondered where you had gone to." Mrs. Weasley said, as Harry and Ginny walked up to the Weasleys after leaving the common room. They were in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table. " You too, Harry dear. I've been so worried about you. You gave us a right scare before. Well all that matters is that you're alright now."

" Sorry." Harry said. " That wasn't my intention."

" We know that dear." Mrs. Weasley said. " We're just really glad you're okay."

" I'm glad you guys are alright, too." Harry said.

Ginny looked at the table around them, noticing that no one else was there.

" Hey where is everyone?" she asked her parents. Her mother looked at her father and then back at her.

" They went to help with some things." She said, looking down at her hands, which were folded against her lap. " Arrangements…you know."

Ginny nodded. " I see." She said. " And George?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. " He didn't want to talk." She told her daughter. " Very distant. He's not taking this well, and I don't expect him to. Fred was his twin. They've always been so close."

" Maybe I can talk to him." Ginny said. " Harry and I?"

She looked at Harry hopefully. Maybe he wanted someone to talk to. If Harry had actually died in the fight like everyone had thought not even a couple of hour ago, she'd want someone to talk to. Someone to just listen while she grieved.

" I'm not so sure of that." Mr. Weasley said. " Just give him a little bit of time. Like Molly said, Fred was his brother. Not only his brother, but his twin and his partner in crime, so to speak."

" Everyone's been through a lot." Mrs. Weasley said. She knew that as well as anyone. "So we need to wait a little while, and then we'll go home and figure out everything thing else. Harry dear, you are welcome to stay with us."

" Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled a crooked smile, and then looked around her, then back at Harry and Ginny.

" Have you two seen Ron and Hermione." She asked them. " They told me they were going to look for you, Harry."

Harry looked at Ginny, and raised an eyebrow before looking back at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He would make this simple as possible without telling them what was going on in complete truth. It wasn't his news to tell.

" They're talking." He said.

" Talking?" Mrs. Weasley repeated. " About what?"

Mr. Weasley suddenly looked at his wife with a small grin on his face.

" Molly, isn't it obvious?" he said. " They're together now. Must've realized that they were perfect for each other. About time."

" What?" Mrs. Weasley said, startled. " Why would you think that?"

" Thy bicker more than an old married couple." He reminded her. " Just like Lily and James did."

" Yeah, I'm surprised it didn't happen last year." Ginny said. " After Lavender."

" Lavender?" Mrs. Weasley said.

" No one." Ginny said quickly, side stepping that conversation.

" Can't say I'm surprised." Mrs. Weasley shrugged. " Or that I didn't see this coming someday. I just didn't think Ron would actually really ask her out."

" Just don't say anything." Ginny said. " Let them tell you themselves. This is big for them."

" Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley waved a hand at her daughter. " I…oh hi…"

Ginny looked behind her to see whom her mother had said hello to, and saw Ron and Hermione walking up to them.

" Hey." Ron said. Both he and Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ginny. " Hermione and I thought maybe we'd go talk to George."

He was probably leading his parents to believe that that was what he and Hermione were talking about. They obviously weren't ready to tell anyone about their relationship yet.

" We were going to." Ginny told him. " But it's probably better to give him some time."

Hermione sighed. " You're probably right." She said. " I just hope he'll be okay."

" He will be." Mrs. Weasley assured her. " Not right away, but I have faith that he will be."

The next few hours went by just as Harry would've thought. Most of the people still there, who hadn't left to go home and be with their families had come up to him to give their thanks. He was even more famous than seven years ago when he had entered Hogwarts. Now he was leaving it, and once again he was the center of attention. At least now, everyone was safer than before.

When George had finally returned to them, he was very silent, barely saying a word to anyone. Lupin, Tonks, and Fred's bodies had been brought somewhere safe where no one could find them, along with everyone else who had died. The next few months were going to be tough, Harry knew that, but everyone would get through it.

Andromeda Tonks found Harry before they were set to leave. Harry led her to a deserted area where they could talk privately.

" We really should discuss this now." She said to him, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening in. " Teddy is really very important to me, and it hurts to think he'll live without parents. Although I realize that you are his godfather. My daughter and her husband would want you to be involved in his life."

Her words made Harry shiver a little. It was definitely his responsibility to make it so his godson was better off than he ever was without parents.

" I hope you want to be." She finished. She looked a little unsure.

" I definitely do." Harry assured her. " I want that very much."

" I'm glad." Andromeda smiled. " How about you join us for dinner sometime? After everything is settled, of course."

She had a dark look on her face suddenly. She looked about ready to cry."

" It'll be alright, you know?" Harry said, sensing her thoughts. He knew them all too well, the same ones having gone through his head at some point. " It will be. Not right now, but trust me. It takes time."

She looked at him, her face softening a little.

" You are so kind." She said. " My grandson is lucky to have you."

Harry grinned.

" Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley's voice said, behind Andromeda. " We're going to get back now. Are you ready?"

Harry looked at her, and nodded. He looked back at Andromeda.

" Take care." He said. " See you soon."

" See you soon." She said. Harry hugged her quickly, and headed back towards the Weasleys.

" Is everything alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, as he got to them.

" Yeah." Harry said, looking back towards Andromeda. "It will be."

**A/N: please review. Next chapter will be out soon, as I have already written it.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	4. Midnight kiss

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione flooed home from Dumbledore's old office. The bodies of Lupin, Tonks, and Fred were being kept at Hogwarts to be safe. The funeral was going to be a week from then, for everyone who had been killed in the fight.

" Harry, you can stay with Ron." Mrs. Weasley told Harry, when they were all back safely. She dusted off some dirt from flooing off of her cloaks. " And Hermione with Ginny."

" Alright." Harry nodded. " Thanks for everything."

" Our pleasure."

It was so late, and all anyone could think about was a shower and some sleep. Percy went home to his flat, and everyone else was headed to take turns with the shower and finally off to bed.

Harry found himself tossing and turning trying to get some sleep as Ron snored on the bed across from him. Ron had fallen asleep fast, if only it could be that easy for him. There was way too much on his mind to sleep. Maybe a glass of water would help him calm down.

Deciding that was a good idea, he got out of bed, and went downstairs towards the kitchen. As he approached the kitchen, he saw a small amount of light coming from the room. He walked carefully inside, careful not to scare anyone that may be in there. As he looked around, he saw a person sitting at the long table in the middle of the floor. He could tell who it was, even with her back towards him.

" Hey." He said, quietly.

She jumped a little at the sound of his voice against the quiet that had once been.

" Sorry." He said, sitting down next to her. He noticed she had a glass of water in front of her. " Couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded. " You know, I should be used to that." She said. " People sneaking up on me, intentionally or not. That was the twins' specialty, especially…It's just hard to believe he's gone, you know? He was always there. To make me laugh…the both of them. I never stopped to think of what would happen if he were gone. Tears were suddenly coming from her eyes. Harry had never seen her cry before, so he didn't know how to react. It would have to take a lot to break her, and this was it. What was he supposed to say to her?

" I never even got to say goodbye." She whispered. " And he's gone."

He knew it was finally hitting her. It was obviously hitting her hard, too.

" It's alright." Harry said, pulling her into a hug. Her head rested on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. A few minutes passed as she cried, and it felt so natural…like he belonged comforting her.

" Look at me." she suddenly said, pulling away from him. She smoothed out the shirt with a small smile. " I'm crying, and I got your shirt wet."

" That's alright." Harry said. " I don't mind. I just care if you're alright."

She smiled a teary smile. Her cheeks were tear stained, but her face was suddenly a little brighter. " You're a great friend, Harry."

" Thanks." He said. " I just hate to see you upset."

She just stared at him for a second, leaving Harry to think about what she was going to say.

It wasn't what she said that happened next. After all, as they said, actions spoke louder than words.

She got closer and closer to him, so that he could see her tears. Her lips slowly touched his in a soft kiss. Now, instead of seeing her tears, he could taste them. The world was dissolving around him quickly, and he forgot where he was. He didn't even really care. Her arms were back around him instantly, and her fingers were lost in his mess of black hair.

The lights turning fully on snapped him from this utopia, and they pulled apart from each other.

" Oi!" a voice cried out, breaking the quiet of the room.

They turned around to see Ron standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open.

" Ron-" Ginny started, but she was cut off.

" I though I warned you." He said, glaring and pointing at Harry. " Don't mess with her!"

" Ron-" Ginny tried again.

No luck.

" Are you using her, is that it?" he ignored his sister completely. " She's obviously upset, and you're taking advantage of her."

Harry started at him helplessly, not knowing what to say.

" Ron!" Ginny demanded. Ron looked at her, surprised. Victorious, she went on.

" I kissed_ him_."

" W-What?" Ron stuttered. " Why? So you can mope around again when things don't work out?"

" I don't care." Ginny shrugged. " Any other person would've laughed at seeing me cry, because I never do. Hare cared enough to listen to me."

" Of course." Harry said. He understood why she cried, and loved that she had been open with him.

" So now when he walks away like nothing ever happened, telling you this can't be, what then?" Ron said to her. Harry had never quite seen him like this. This Ron made him feel horrible. He had to know what happened…breaking up with Ginny had been to protect her…but now, he didn't have to protect her that way. They were safe, and he wasn't a danger to her.

" Who said that was going to happen?" he said, suddenly. "Who said I'd walk away from something that has made me happier than ever in the past, and will continue to do just that. Who said I'd let a great thing like her get away from me again…if I were to get it back."

Ron stood there, completely speechless.

Ginny smiled at him, and leaned in closer to give him another kiss, quite like the last one. That should have answered his question.

Ron coughed suddenly, making them pull apart once again. They looked at him, and shrugged. The new look on his face told them he'd given up. There wasn't much he could do.

"Hurt her again…" he muttered, pointing at Harry. " I'll kill you."

And he left with no other words besides muttering something about 'hearing a noise downstairs.' And ' why'd _I _have to walk into that?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and grinned.

" So we're together again?" he whispered.

Ginny nodded. " We're together again." She agreed. " And I love it."

It was all she had ever dreamed about as a little girl. Being Harry Potter's girl; and now she was.

" Hey, I cant see anything." Someone whispered outside the kitchen doors, which were open. The voice broke Ginny from her thoughts.

" Shh." Someone else whispered.

Harry and Ginny laughed quietly realizing they were being watched.

" You guys can come out now." Ginny said to them. So Ron hadn't been talking to someone else when he left the room.

Her mother peeked out from behind the open door. Everyone walked into the room for Harry and Ginny to see that it was Ginny's mother, Hermione, and Fleur.

" Sorry." Mrs. Weasley said. " We couldn't help it. We all couldn't sleep and came down to see you guys talking. Of course we didn't want to interrupt."

" Yeah. I came late, though. Right when Ron was interrupting you two." Hermione said, as Harry and Ginny looked at her. " Or else he would've never made it in there.

" That's okay." Ginny said. " Doesn't matter."

" Let me just say, what you said...eet was buzeful." Fleur said to Harry.

" After all that has happened, this is a great thing." Mrs. Weasley said. " As well as Ron and Hermione."

She suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth, realizing her slip up.

" W-Wha?" Hermione stuttered. " Who told you about that?"

She looked at Harry, and he shrugged.

" She and Mr. Weasley figured it out." He told her.

" I don't care." Hermione grinned. " I'm just glad you know, and we didn't actually have to tell you. How awkward would that have been? Anyway, I'm tired. She you guys in the morning. See you in a little while, Ginny."

She walked away, headed upstairs to Ginny's room.

" Well, since we're up and can't fall asleep, why don't I make us some tea?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Everyone nodded, including Harry. Tea sounded good to him.

When the tea was made, they went to the living room to sit down. Harry sat on one of the armchairs with Ginny on his lap, and Mrs. Weasley and Fleur sat on the couch in front of them.

As they sat in silence, Ginny saw her mother and sister-in-law staring at her and Harry.

" What?" she said.

" It's just so wonderful to see you two together." He mother said. " Its like Ron and Hermione. I always knew you two would end up together, even after what happened last year."

" Which won't happen again." Harry said, before taking a sip of his tea. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He knew they needed each other. More than he had ever realized.

They finished their tea, and headed back up to bed. Harry and Ginny went their separate ways from Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

" So, goodnight." Harry said, when they got to the top of the staircase.

" Night." Ginny nodded. She kissed him, and quickly went to her room before Harry could say anything more. Even though it wasn't a real kiss, his head was spinning.

Regaining control of his coordination, he went back to Ron's bedroom. Ron was now asleep and snoring once again. It was better that he was asleep, because he didn't feel like going through the Spanish inquisition, a.k.a Ron, Ginny's older brother.

Harry was asleep in less than two minutes of his head hitting the pillow.

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day, so please review. Tell me what you thought. With what I gave Fleur to say, I tried to work with her accent. I'm horrible with things like that, but I tried. That is why I gave her very little to say. Anyway, review. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	5. Tears and Laughter

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. I tried my best with the funeral, seeing as I write things like this horribly. **

The week went by really fast, and before anyone knew it the funeral for all who had died was happening. Ginny was feeling better after her talk with Harry; she'd never be okay with this, but she came to realize that he'd died in a fight, and now was in a better place. He'd have wanted to die fighting.

" Is everyone ready?" Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Everyone nodded, but the truth was that no one was ready to say good bye. Especially to people that were close to them. It was just something that needed to happen. At least it was some type of closure.

" Alright then." she said. "We should leave if we want to be on time."

Everyone left the kitchen, and went to the living room fire place to floo to Hogwarts. Once they were there, they went down to the Great Hall where the funeral was being held. The Great Hall held many memories, and there would be another one, even though it was a sad memory. The sky above them was a dull gray with thick clouds. Three tombs stood together in front of the room, and a few others were a bit further away from them. The three together must have been Tonks, Lupin, and Fred.

The house tables had been pushed to the sides of the room so that they were barely noticed, and thousands of chairs were put in its place. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione took a whole row of chairs to themselves. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all sat next to each other, with everyone else to their side.

McGonagall started the funeral as soon as everyone was seated. After she said a few words, heads were bowed, and there was a silence for prayer towards the deceased.

Afterwards, many people came up to the Weasleys to give their condolences. There wasn't much anyone could say but they were sorry for the loss.

Harry watched as Andromeda walked up to him. This time, she had a baby in her arms, who must have been Teddy. He resembled Tonks and Lupin just as much as he resembled his own parents.

" I'd like you to meet someone." she said to him. She looked at the child in her arms, and then back at Harry. " This is Teddy. Your godson."

There was definitely no mistaking it.

This little innocent baby had no idea of what was going on, and now what he would have to live without. If anyone knew that, it was Harry.

" I know." Andromeda said, when Harry just looked at Harry. She seemed to read his mind. "He looks just like his father. I have a feeling he'll have his mother's talents, though. He's just as stubborn as she was as a baby; and happy and mischievous."

" I think so, too."

Harry noticed someone waving at him from behind Andromeda. It was Hagrid. He was sitting, but tall enough to see.

" Excuse me." he said to her.

She nodded. " We'll talk again, soon." she said.

Harry nodded in agreement, and made his way over to where Hagrid was, and sat down next to him.

" Really sad." he said, in a low voice, barely audible. " Really sad."

" I know." Harry said, not know what else to say.

" There was a whole life ahead of 'em." he went on. " An Lupin an Tonks there with their new son. No one knows that better than you, eh?"

" I guess not." Harry said. " And you."

" Wha…?" Hagrid looked at him, wiping his eyes a bit. Realization hit him. " Oh you mean me mother and father…well there are worse losses. You were just a baby just like Teddy there. Poor kid."

" He had Andromeda like I didn't." Harry said. " He's got that. And me."

" You take care of him, Harry." Hagrid sobbed. A huge tear fell down his cheek and into his lap. It was about the size of Harry's hand.

There was a few seconds of silence before Hagrid spoke again.

" You-you won't forget to visit now that yer out of Hogwarts, righ?" he said. " Righ?"

" Of course not." Harry looked at him. " Why would you think that?"

Hagrid shrugged. " Jus' thought you wouldn't want to come back here, and here's where I'll be, so…"

" No, that'll never happen." Harry assured him. " I'll come visit all the time. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I."

" Thanks." Hagrid said. " It means a lot."

" You didn't think we'd forget you, Hagrid?" a female voice said. Harry turned around to see Ginny walking up to them.

" Nah, guess not." Hagrid waved a large hand at her. Ginny sat down next to Harry.

" I guess yet back together." he said. "Happy ter see tha'. Somethin good's gotta happen."

" Yeah well we're happy, too." Ginny said. Harry laughed.

Later that day, Mrs. Weasley made a big dinner for everyone. Andromeda and Teddy came to join them, too. Mrs. Weasley figured it would give Harry some time to really bond with his godson for the first time.

" Hold him like this." Hermione told Harry, as she adjusted Teddy a bit in Harry's arms. They were sitting in t he living room while Andromeda helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and the rest besides Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Teddy were outside.

" He's doing fine." Ginny said. " Teddy doesn't look unhappy, does he?"

" I feel like I'm going to break him." Harry admitted. " He's so little."

" Oh you won't break him." Hermione assured him. " Trust me."

" I don't know Hermione." Ron shook his head. " You may want to watch him with the kid."

" Thanks, mate." Harry said.

" Ron." Ginny scoffed, giving her brother a small shove.

" I was kidding." Ron held up his hands defensively.

" Better be." Hermione said. "Ginny's right. Harry is doing a great job. You however would've dropped him by now."

" Thanks." Ron said.

Everyone laughed, even Teddy who had no idea what was going on.

**A/N: please review. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	6. Goal Post

**A/N:I don't own Harry Potter**

Saying goodbye was never easy, especially if its someone you love. The only thing you have to keep in mind is you'll see them again. Sometimes that isn't enough, though.

The summer had gone by really fast, and now Ginny was going back to Hogwarts for her final year. It would be hard on both of them to not see each other until Christmas. Of course they'd write back and forth, but it wasn't the same.

" Come on you lot." Mrs. Weasley called, as it got closer to eleven o'clock. " The train wont wait for you, Ginny."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione trudged down the stairs, Harry magically levitating Ginny's belongings down with them.

" I know, I know." Ginny said to her mother. " Forgive me, but I'm a little depressed."

" Oh don't be." Mrs. Weasley said. " Christmas will be here soon, and you'll be home again."

" Yeah, yeah." Ginny sighed. " Its not even just that. I'm going alone. I'm the last Weasley."

" Yes, but think about that." Hermione said. "When someone says 'Weasley', you'll know they're talking to you."

" Sure." Ginny said. "Let's go."

They left for platform 9 ¾, getting through the barrier with ten minutes to spare.

" I can't believe I have to go by myself." Ginny said to Harry, while they talked by themselves, away from everyone. " I mean yeah, I'll have friends at Hogwarts, but you're not there, and Hermione isn't there. What if while I'm gone you find another girl to fall in love with, and I'm not there to stop it…"

" Stop right there." Harry put up a hand, and rested it on her shoulder. " What would give you the crazy idea that I'd find another girl while you're gone?"

" Well you did just defeat you know who, and girls are probably going to fawn over you." she said. " Whose to say you won't change your mind about me?"

Harry grinned. " You're cute you know that?" he said. " Let me just tell you this. I will not fall in love with another girl while you're gone. How can I when I've already fallen in love with you?"

Ginny smiled. " There's that silver lining again." she said.

" And look at it this way." Harry said. "Without Ron and Hermione there, there'll be a lot less bickering."

She laughed. " You've got a point there." she said. She looked over her shoulder at the train. " I'd better get on the train. Looks like its leaving really soon."

" Yeah." Harry said. " I'll miss you, okay? Have a good first day. I'll write really soon."

" I'll miss you, too." Ginny said.

Harry took her chin between two fingers, and gave her a quick kiss.

" Bye." he said.

"Bye." Ginny said, and quickly walked away before she could talk herself into not going.

Harry watched as she said goodbye to her mother and father, brother, and Hermione and then got onto the train. It was going to be a long couple of months.

He must have got lost in a daze, because the next thing he knew, Hermione was trying to get his attention.

" Harry." she was saying. "We're leaving. The trains left already. We're apparating to get home."

" What?" Harry muttered. "Oh, right."

He closed his eyes, and imagined himself at the Burrow. Suddenly he was there in what could be described as a blink of an eye.

" Want to go play quiddich?" Ron suggested, after they had all gotten home.

" Maybe later." Harry said, walking away to the bedroom that he and Ron shared.

Ron frowned.

" Don't take it personally." Hermione told him. " He's just a little upset."

He nodded. " I understand that." he said. " I mean she's my sister. I miss her too."

" You miss her in a different way." Hermione explained to him. " She's your sister, but she's Harry's girlfriend."

" Hermione, its not like they're never going to see each other again!"

Hermione sighed. " Yeah, but they've been together all summer after they spent a whole year apart from each other." she said. " I guess it feels the same as last year to them."

" Listen, I'm going to go try to practice on my own." Ron told her. " I'll be outside."

" Do you want me to come with you?"

" If you want to." he said. " Can't promise you'll see anything good."

" Don't be hard on yourself." Hermione said. " Besides, someone needs to be there when you knock down that practice goal post."

They both laughed.

**A/N: please review. Thanks.**

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	7. Fears

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

" Breakfast, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said, when he came down next day after seeing Ginny off to Hogwarts.

" Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry at down at the kitchen table.

" A bacon sandwich okay?" she asked.

Harry nodded. " That'll be just fine." he replied, absently. All he could think of was Ginny, and if she was still okay.

Mrs. Weasley went on too cooking, and Harry listened to the crackling of the bacon as it cooked. The grease seemed to interest him, so he stared at it, until Mrs. Weasley's voice startled him.

" So quiddich today?" she said, not looking at him. Her eyes focused on her wand, which was moving the bacon around the grill. She added a few more strips of bacon, and started to add salt and pepper. She hummed a little bit as she went on working, and then glared at Harry. He was sitting at the table, his elbow leaning onto the table, and his head resting against his palm.

" You know, she'll be back before you know it." Mrs. Weasley said, knowing what was on his mind. She knew that about her children, and Harry was as good as her son. He would officially be her son one day, at least if things went like she hoped…like she knew they would. There was no one in this world she could think of better for her only daughter than Harry. He was a great boy, and she trusted him with anything. In the back of her mind, she knew all along that this would happen. Ginny's always had her eye on Harry, and she knew he'd come to his senses someday.

Harry nodded. " I know." he said. " And I understand that, but it doesn't make it any easier, now does it? I mean she thought I'd move on from her. How could she think that? Why didn't I just go back to Hogwarts with her?"

" Because, you're past that." Mrs. Weasley abandoned her cooking, and sat down next to him. She sighed, and took one of his hands into hers. " Things like this take time to understand, but its not like last year. You two were apart for a year. You didn't know if you'd ever see her again, with what was going on here, and everything else…."

She trailed off, and had to take a deep breath as the memories of last year clouded her thoughts. The fear, and not even knowing what was going on. The horrible memories of that killing curse coming just inches away from Ginny…She shook her head, and thought back to what she was taking about.

" But she's safe, you're safe. Everything's going to be okay. You'll see her soon enough."

" Mrs. Weasley, Ron's got his hand stuck to a table upstairs." Hermione's voice carried downstairs from the upstairs hallway. " I can't get it off. We found something in George's old boxes, and I think its got to do with this."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. " What would you guys do without me?" she said. " Harry can you watch the food?"

Harry nodded, lost and thought, as Mrs. Weasley hurried off upstairs.

--

Ginny made her way up the staircase that led to Gryffindor Tower after the feast, and McGonagall's new headmistress speech. After Snape's death, she was chosen as new Headmistress.

Not paying attention to her steps, she almost stepped on the trick step. Thankfully she looked down before her foot came into contact with the step, and she side-stepped it.

" Someone's distracted," her friend Cadence said, noticing the almost mistake.

" Didn't we have this conversation?" Ginny said, referring to the conversation she'd had with Cadence before the feast when Cadence had demanded to know why Ginny wasn't too excited about being back at Hogwarts. " Listen, last year was horrible. Now I know he's okay, sure, but…"

" I get it." Cadence held her hands up." But its not like this years going to go too slowly. Hogwarts school years never go too slowly."

" I just keep telling myself he'll be there when I get back." Ginny turned to walk up the second staircase.

" Why wouldn't he be?"

" I don't know, what if something happened, and some death eater that could still be alive decided he wanted to kill him?" she said. " Like I said, last year I spent wondering if he was still alive. Now, what if he's still alive, but decides he's tired of waiting for me, and leaves?"

" Ginny stop worrying, okay?" Cadence said. " Just get a good night's sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning."

Ginny sighed. " Maybe you're right." she admitted.

---

" You've got to admit." Hermione laughed, as she and Ron sat in the backyard, the stars above them. " That was pretty clever."

" A security system on a desk?" Ron held up his hands, which were still red from Mrs. Weasley's attempts at freeing his hands from George's desk. " All I wanted was some parchment.

" Yeah, well, its still clever." Hermione pointed out. " And listen, we're leaving for my parent's house at ten tomorrow morning. They really want to meet you again."

A week after the final battle, Hermione had found her parents, and removed the charm she had put on them, so that their memories were restored, and they were back to normal. Hermione had told them about her relationship with Ron, and they had been more than thrilled, wanting to meet him formally, having only seen him once or twice at Diagon Alley.

" Yeah, I remember," Ron said. " And my Dad had a whole conversation with them."

" You'll be fine." Hermione said, as Crookshanks jumped onto her lap. " They're easy to get along with."

" We'll see." Ron said.

**A/N: please review. Sorry for the long wait. Regents exams and finals are coming up, so I won't be able to update much over the next few weeks, but after that, school's over. After that updates will probably come more often. Thanks for reading. **

**-whitelighterleo21-**


	8. It takes a miracle

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. **

" Remember, they don't bite," Hermione said, as she and Ron entered the kitchen of the Burrow.

When Ron grimaced, she rolled her eyes, " You've met them before, so you should have nothing to worry about."

Her back was facing him, as she draped her coat around her. It was just starting to get really cold out, getting closer and closer to Halloween. Since Hermione hadn't seen her parents since giving them back their memory, she figured she'd go to see them and formally introduce them to Ron. They'd be apparating, but they'd probably sit outside for a little while to talk.

" Yeah, that was when I was the weird guy's son," Ron said, helping her get her arm through a sleeve that was inside out, " Now I'm their only daughter's…correction, only _child's _boyfriend. Isn't your father going to be…"

Hermione shook her head, " My father really is a lovely man," she said, " Easy enough to talk to."

" What if I embarrass myself?" Ron persisted.

" Relax," Hermione told him, suddenly feeling like a psychologist, " They don't bite. People bite them."

She laughed at her own joke, but Ron just looked at her confused.

" They're dentists," she explained, " They work with people's teeth, therefore they can't count how many times people have bit them."

" See?!" he demanded, " I didn't get that! I'm so doomed," He sunk down onto the chair he was standing next to. He put his elbows onto the table, and dropped his head into his hands.

Mrs. Weasley chose then to walk in.

" Elbows off the table, dear," she said, moving past him to the stove.

He lifted his head, and sighed.

She looked at him, and raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

" He's worried about meeting my parents," Hermione told her, " Which is kind of crazy, don't you think?"

" Of course," Molly waved a hand at him, " They're really lovely people, and you're a charming boy. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

" This from my mother," he said.

" And your girlfriend," Hermione reminded him, taking hold of his arm, " Now we must go so we won't be late."

Ron took her hand, " I assume we're apparating," he said, " Or do they not like that?"

"Again, relax," she said. " They're fine with it. Now lets go."

He nodded, and she apparated them out of the room.

In almost a blink, they were standing in a room that looked to be a family room. Across the whole wall in front of them was a mirror that spanned from the ceiling to the floor. The walls were a dove white, and when they turned around they saw two brown couches. They were in an " L" shape formation, with a coffee table in the middle. Around the walls were pictures of people. Most of them were pictures that Ron knew must be Hermione, from the bushy brown hair she had even when she was little.

" Is anyone home?" Hermione called out. She took Ron's hand, and led him to the opening in the wall that led to another room. The room was a kitchen that had a small table in the middle of it. Cabinets ran along one wall and half of the other. Next to the half wall of cabinets, there was a door that led out to the back yard.

" They could be out there," Hermione suggested, " They like being outside in the fresh air."

Hermione opened the back door, the storm door, and they stepped out into the crisp fall air.

Ron stopped in his tracks, as he took one step down the stoop they were standing on. The backyard in front of them was huge; even bigger than anything he'd seen. He himself had a big back yard, but that was only because it was a big piece of land, and there was no one really around them.

" Anyone out here?" she called out.

They heard a soft thud.

" Over here," a voice said from the side of the house. The voice was feminine, and most likely belonged to Hermione's mother.

Hermione led Ron in the direction the voice had come from, making a beeline across the patio. When they made it to the side of the house, they saw Eric and Jean Granger sitting on fold out chairs in front of an outside fireplace. They smiled at Ron and Hermione as they walked up to them.

" When did you guys get that?" Hermione asked. She knew they didn't have it the last time she was home, which was just before Ginny went back to school.

" Oh last week," Jean told her, " We thought it might be fun to sit out here in front of a fire, so we bought an outside fireplace."

" Yeah, isn't it neat?" Eric grinned at it, and then looked back at Ron and Hermione,

" Come sit."

He gestured to two other seats they had on the other side of the fire.

Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to be frozen, staring at the fire.

" Go ahead," she nudged him, and he came back to life. Nervously, he walked over to one of the chairs, and Hermione followed. They both sat down, facing her parents.

" So what's going on with you two?" Eric started, fiddling with the settings on the fireplace. He got the settings where he wanted them, and sat back.

" Nothing really," Hermione answered him, " We've actually been starting to figure out what careers we would like to get into."

" Great," Jean said, "What have you been thinking about Hermione?"

" I'm not really sure yet," Hermione said, " But I was thinking about a job involving Magical creatures. They're fascinating, you know."

" Magical creatures?" Eric said, " Like what?"

" House-elves and things like that," Hermione said, "But I'm still looking."

" Well that sounds fun," Jean said. She looked at Ron, " What about you?"

" For now I'm going to start working with my brother at their joke shop…" he started.

Eric chuckled, " Your twin brothers?" he asked. When Ron nodded, he chuckled again, " I love those two. Those two are quite a team of characters, but go on."

" Well, as Hermione may have told you, one of the twins, Fred, died in the war."

" Yes I am very sorry to hear that," Jean said.

" Thanks," Ron said. It was easier to talk about his brother than it had been, because he still had George and the rest of his family to remember the funny things Fred used to do, and it made it easier. It was easier to live in his memory than to live in guilt and misery that he's gone, " But I've decided to help my brother, George out there for a while."

" That sounds like a lot of fun. Say, I'm having a few of friends over in a couple of days," Eric cupped his hand away from his wife, and whispered so that only Ron could hear,

" You have anything I could use to maybe trick them?"

Ron cupped his hand away from Hermione, and whispered to her father, " We have this thing called Reusable Hangman. Now its not really a trick, but it'll make them wonder."

Eric grinned, and sat upright, " That sounds fantastic to me," he said.

Jean looked at him skeptically, " What are you plotting?" she said to her husband.

He shrugged, " Nothing at all, nothing at all," he said.

---

" I hope you like chicken and potatoes," Jean said, as she set the plate of chicken onto the table, " My mashed potatoes are Hermione's favorite."

" Absolutely," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione, " I love chicken and potatoes."

Hermione smiled, " Ron could you pass me the carrots?"

The carrots were to the side of him that she could not reach, so Ron picked the bowl up, and handed them to her.

" Everything really does look great," Ron said, as they all started to put food onto their plates.

"Well let me know what you think," Jean said, " If you love it, I'll wrap some up and send it home with you."

" That's very nice of you, Mum," Hermione said, " I'm sure Mrs. Weasley would love some of your homemade cooking. She does a lot of cooking, too, you know."

" I know," Jean said, " We really should share recipes some time."

Ron nodded, and the kitchen timer made a ringing noise.

" Those are the potatoes," Jean said, and looked towards the kitchen, " Cannot keep them waiting."

She left the room, and came back a few moments later with the potatoes in a container. It was a big container; they'd probably have leftover potatoes for a while.

" Here let me help you with that," Ron said, standing up to take it from her.

" No I have it," Ron said, holding out his hands to take it.

She shook her head, " Its fine," she said, looking towards the table, " Its really not that heavy."

" Still let me," he took hold of it, and tried to pull it towards him. He wanted to help with the dinner that she had obviously went through a lot of trouble to make perfect for her daughter and her new boyfriend. She shook her head again, and tried to pull it back towards her.

Hermione watched in horror as Ron tried to pull the container back towards himself, and lost grip. The potatoes left his hands and flung towards her mother. Her mother stood, the container in her hand, a small portion of the potatoes all over her cooking apron. If it hadn't been on her, she'd have been seriously burnt.

" Oh my," she said, and her father's chair slid back.

" It's fine," her mother said, as she put the container on the table, " It wasn't a lot of the potatoes. It's fine."

" I am so sorry," Ron said in horror, as he watched Jean grab a napkin, and try to wipe the potatoes off of her apron, " I really just wanted to help."

Jean looked at Ron, " It was an accident," she said, " It really is no problem."

" Yeah, its not like you intended to do that," Jean said, going over to his wife, helping her get the apron off, " Its just an apron, and there's enough potatoes here for us to eat. Don' t worry."

Ron gaped at them. He expected an outrage at spilling dinner all over her, but they were calm about it like it happened every day. He looked at Hermione, who just shrugged at him.

" Shall we eat?" Eric said, and sat back down.

---

" What happened?" Mrs. Weasley said, as Ron sat down at the kitchen table, Hermione sitting down next to him.

" He spilt potatoes all over my mother," Hermione told her, when Ron didn't answer. His head was no bent into his hands that were held up by his elbows leaning on the table, " And he thinks that she hates him. Meanwhile she told him it happens to everyone, and didn't seem to really care."

" She had to have cared," Ron argued, " I spilt her famous mashed potatoes all over her apron, she has to care."

Hermione shook her head, " I know my mother and she didn't care," she said, " Trust me."

" Sure, easy for you to say…" Ron started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

Three heads turned towards the door, to see Bill and Fleur coming through. Both of them had grins on their faces that made Molly could tell that there was something they were going to be blurting out within the next three seconds. It came with being a mother.

" Okay, what is it?" she said, as they just stood there, beaming at her.

Bill opened his mouth, but Fleur swatted his hand. He looked down at her, and nodded.

" We just wanted to know," Fleur said, carefully. Her eyes were shining and she took Bill's hand in hers, rubbing it in concentric circles with her other hand, " 'Ow you feel about becoming a grandmuzzer."

" A grandmother?" Molly repeated, " Are you…"

Fleur nodded, and let go of Bill's hand.

Ron and Hermione watched something they had never seen before. Molly rushed over to her daughter-in-law, and pulled her into a hug. They began jumping up and down together, laughing. Ron could see tears begin to fall down his mother's cheeks.

" That's something you don't see everyday," Hermione said, smiling. She and Ron turned towards Bill, who had a smirk on his face.

" Congratulations," Hermione said.

" Yeah, congratulations," Ron said, " When did you find out?"

Bill ran a hand through his hair, " Oh two seconds ago," he chuckled, " More like we found out and came right here."

" Then this is new to you two, also," Hermione speculated.

Bill shook his head, " We've been trying, and on a level we knew," he said, " It was a while before we could go to St. Mungo's and make sure it was true."

They looked back at the two women still jumping up and down. So it really did take a miracle to make them get along perfectly like this.

**A/N: Please review. I will try to get an update up a.s.a.p. Hopefully it won't take me six months to update again. I promise I'll do my best. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-sapphirerose21- **


	9. Hogsmeade

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

The air was bitter cold, and the fact that she was bundled up didn't help Ginny to be any warmer. Not only were temperatures in the single digits', but it was snowing. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and she was desperately waiting to be able to get into Honeydukes to warm up. Of course, with its popularity and abundance of warm air, it was packed enough to make her not be able to get a single foot in.

"I hate the cold," Cadence complained for the umpteenth time that afternoon, as they trudged along the snow filled sidewalks.

"You've mentioned that a few times," Ginny grinned, pulling her hat down so that the sides covered her ears more.

Cadence looked at her and stuck out her toungue.

"Now my tongue is frozen," she whined, pulling her tongue back in.

They continued to walk until they came up to the Three Broomsticks. Considering it should be warmer in there than outside, they walked in. It was much less packed than Honeydukes, and a lot warmer than outside, so they figured this was where they'd stay for a while.

"Can you order two butterbeers?" Cadence asked Ginny, as she pulled her hat off, "I've got to go use the bathroom,"

"Alright," Ginny nodded, and watched as she walked off towards the bathrooms. She scanned the room searching for a good place to sit down before she went and got their drinks, and found an empty table by the window, "Perfect," she muttered to herself, deciding to sit down for a minute before getting their drinks.

She started walking towards the table, thinking about what they could do next. It was obvious Honeydukes wouldn't be available for a while, so they would need something else to do for a while. They could probably go to Dervish & Banges to see what they had new. That would most likely be the best plan.

Just as she sat down, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. As if that wasn't creepy enough, she heard a voice say, "Guess who."

Immediately she relaxed, as she stood up, because she knew that voice. A grin pulled at her lips, and she put her hands on her hips.

"Hi, Terrance," she said, "Good to see you here. Although I should tell you, there's a chance my boyfriend Harry could catch us here today."

The hands flew from her face, and she was whipped around to see her boyfriend, mouth open wide, eyes blazing. Teach him to scare her like that. She wasn't one to get scared, but someone coming up from behind her was just plain creepy, especially since they were at the Three Broomsticks.

"Please tell me you're joking," he said.

Ginny laughed, "Of course I am!" she grinned, "Don't do that if I'm not expecting it,"

"I think being in Hogwarts without one of your brothers around has softened you up a little," Harry wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Her scent filled his nostrils, bringing warmth to his body. It was really good to see her.

Ginny pulled away from him nodding, "I think it has too," she agreed, "So how are things at home. Is Fleur driving my Mum crazy?"

Harry chuckled, and he let her sit back down, taking a seat across from her.

" Quite opposite, actually," he told her, at which she raised an eyebrow, " They're pretty much attached at the waist now, Fleur wanting advice from your Mum, and your Mum trying to take care of her properly."

Ginny shrugged, "Probably because it's her first grandchild," she deduced, "So they're really getting along that spectacularly."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," he said, "How's it at Hogwarts? Different now that McGonagall's in charge?"

"Good," she said, "I've been keeping busy with quiddich."She had made the team of course, and the new captain was a kid named Thomas Jacobs. He was a sixth year Gryffindor, tall and brooding. His hair was a darker shade of brown, yet not nearly as dark as Harry's hair. He was a beater on the team, almost as good as Fred and George once were.

"That's fantastic," Harry grinned, "I bet it's a lot quieter without trouble finding me."

Ginny laughed, "A lot quieter," she admitted, "But that's what made Hogwarts great. There was never a dull moment."

Harry chuckled, just as Cadence came into Ginny's view.

"I see you've got company," she said, walking up to the table, "You're Harry Potter."

She faced Harry, holding out her hand for him to shake. He nodded, shaking it.

"You must be Cadence," he said, thinking back to the letters Ginny had sent him since she started Hogwarts in September.

"That's me," Cadence said, sitting down next to Ginny. Ginny looked at her, raising an eyebrow, a look on her face.

"I've never seen that face before," Cadence frowned, "Did you want to be alone."

Ginny continued to look at her the same way.

"I got the hint," Cadence held up her hands, and stood up, "I'll come back soon with some butterbeers."

She walked away.

"You didn't have to ask her to leave," Harry said.

Ginny shook her head, "I haven't seen you in a while." She said, "I want a little bit of time alone. So how are my brother and Hermione?"

"They visited Hermione's parents around the same time Fleur and Bill told us about the baby," Harry informed her, "I hear it went well."

"That's good for Ron," Ginny sat back, "I would have thought he'd be so nervous, he'd do something to embarrass himself."

"It went well," Harry shrugged, "They're going back next week."

"I'll have to find out how that one went when I come home for Christmas," Ginny said,

"Which is pretty soon?"

"Two weeks away," Harry nodded, "Your mother can't wait for you to come home."

"She can't can she?" Ginny smiled.

They talked for a little while more, and then Ginny made a suggestion, "What do you say we go and find out if Honeydukes has room for us to go into?" she said.

"Sounds great," Harry agreed.

They found Cadence, and the three of them went to Honeydukes, which was miraculously less crowded than before. By the time they got what they were going to buy, it was time for Harry to go back to the Burrow, and time for the Hogwarts students to go back to the castle.

"I'll see you in two weeks," Harry hugged Ginny as they neared the gates out of Hogsmeade that led to Hogwarts.

"See you," Ginny leaned her head up towards him so they could share a kiss. They pulled away and Harry was gone with a 'pop'.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. An update will be up a.s.a.p., but I'm not making any promises. Thanks to all that reviewed last chapter. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	10. Reality

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Let me just start off by saying I am sorry for not updating in a very long time. Almost a year, actually. My excuse is that college has taken over my life. This chapter has also taken me a lot of time to sort through. I had ideas in my head and I couldn't figure out a way to put them into a chapter that you all would really enjoy. I hope you all like it; I worked really hard on it. **

**Happy reading! **

The Burrow smelt of cinnamon and eggnog, the lasting aroma of a Christmas dinner feast that had just been eaten by many people. The windows were fogged over by snow and ice, and you could barely see two feet away from the Burrow, with the snow still coming down hard.

"How does it do all of that?" Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at his new blender, a Christmas present from the Grangers, fascinated. His right eyebrow twitched, and he started to click the buttons on the base. When it did nothing, he frowned, "Is it broken?"

Hermione, who was sitting in the chair next to him, laughed and shook her head, "It needs to be plugged in," she said, picking up the cord attached to the end of it, making the part that went into the wall stand up towards the ceiling, "It works on electricity."

"Oh yes," Mr. Weasley nodded, not looking away from it, "That electra stuff."

"Watch," Hermione put the cord onto the table, and pulled her wand out of her pocket, and waved it at the wall. Out of nowhere, sparks appeared against the wall, moving in a circular motion. Eventually, a white rectangular piece of plastic materialized, slits in the middle that would fit what was on the end of the cord at the end of the machine.

"How did you do that?" Ron gaped at it, dumbfounded.

"A simple conjuring spell," Hermione grinned, "Anyway, you take this," she took hold of the cord once again, and showed it to them, "and plug it into here," she stood up, and walked towards the plug, taking the blender with her before plugging it I

"So that goes into that?" Mr. Weasley pointed to the cord, and then to the outlet, "Then what?"

"Then, the food goes in here," Hermione gestured to the cup on top of the base, "And then you put the lid on top. The lid _has _to be on it."

Mr. Weasley tilted his head and nodded, "Seems simple enough," he said, "I'll have to try this out for real later."

* * *

"So you're going to look into a job with the ministry?"

Harry had never had more of an awkward ten minutes in his life. He was all for pretty much ignoring the fact that Percy Weasley had estranged himself from his family just until the Ministry of Magic had actually fallen, but it didn't make it any less awkward to talk to him about the Ministry. Especially since he wasn't a big fan of the Ministry at the moment. His plans of ever becoming an Auror were pretty much gone, due to this fact, also.

He already knew that he couldn't hold the past over Percy's head, because that would just be holding onto the past, which Harry so desperately wanted to let go of. It was time to move on from all of that, and start on a new slate. Especially since the Weasley family was practically his family.

"I'm not really fond of the Ministry right now," Harry told him, which was the truth. That was the one thing he couldn't let go of. The one thing he could not forget about.

Percy looked down at the floor, his eyes circling around as if he was trying to find something to say, as if he was trying to find something to persuade Harry that a job within the ministry was the right way to go. It was as if the ministry had programmed him to say this, and now he was trying to fight it off.

"I figured that," he said, "Truthfully, I'm not either."

Harry nodded, now desperately wanting Ginny to come and make this less awkward. If she were here right now, she would probably be using a reason to walk away right about now. Because escaping to be alone with Ginny was looking better and better by the second, and by every word that came out of Percy's mouth.

"I'm going to go find, Ginny," Harry said, "Haven't seen her in a while. Nice chatting with you, though."

Percy nodded, "You also," he said. With that Harry quickly slipped away, and went in search of Ginny, as to not make a total liar out of himself.

* * *

"I think we should get going so we can get there in time," Hermione said, as she half looked at her wrist watch, half pulling on her coat, " My parents are expecting us."

"Why didn't you just invite them over _here _again?" Ron questioned his voice muffled, as he struggled to get his own coat on, while attempting to shove cookies into his mouth at the same time, "That way we don't have to go back and forth between here and there. I'm sure my parents would care if they spent Christmas with us."

She wanted to see her parents for Christmas at the least, as she hadn't seen a lot of them in the past couple of months. She'd been living at the Burrow since just after Ginny started her 7th year at Hogwarts. She loved her parents, but she found herself happier there, because of Ron and Harry. Plus it gave her more of a chance to practice magic. Her parents weren't exactly totally against magic, but it was safer for her to be around people who also practiced magic.

"We've discussed this," Hermione sighed, "They cannot come over here, because with them comes my Uncle Samuel who is currently at their house. My Uncle, who says any old thing that pops into his head. Not exactly company material."

"I forgot," Ron shrugged, knowing all too well that that description filled most of the people in his family, "Alright, you sure you got everything?"

"You've got funny looking ears ain't ya?" Samuel observed, and took a great swig of his eggnog. He himself should not have been talking, because everything about him was funny. Having not ever met the man Hermione called her uncle, he was not what Ron had expected or pictured in his mind. Not the man sitting before him. Instead of being fat and stumpy, he was tall and thin. The way his eyes bugged when ever food was mentioned, you would think he would look like that, though. The only thing he seemed to like more than food was alcohol.

However; the only thing large about him was his mouth. He scratched his bald head before taking another swig and continuing on from his last thought.

"All red for no reason at all."

If possible, Hermione watched as Ron's ears turned a more violent shade of red.

"Sammy!" Hermione's mother looked at her brother horrified, having just walked in on the dialogue. Monologue was more like it, "Maybe you've had enough eggnog for one night."

She snatched the glass from his hands before he had a chance to refuse, and cradled it in her arms as if he would try to steal it back from her. She looked highly embarrassed of her brother, although Ron knew she shouldn't be. There were far too many Weasleys who were exactly like Hermione's Uncle. Far too many, that Ron shouldn't have been embarrassed by anything he had to say.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron could see Mr. Granger roll his eyes.

"Enough for five years," he muttered under his breath, causing Ron to shake it off, and smirk a little.

"Nonsense," Uncle Samuel waved her off, "If you don't mind, I'll have some rum on the rocks. With a twist added to that cup. Not with the nog, o' course."

"Of course not, Sammy," Mrs. Granger walked away shaking her head.

"Diet Coke in ice always works." Mr. Granger told Ron, "Old nutter he is."

"What was that?" Uncle Samuel tilted his head towards them, as if he was trying to hear what had already been said.

"Good thing is, is that once he's drunk enough, it seems to block his ear drums. Can't hear a thing we've said if we're more than two feet away from him," Mr. Granger added.

"What is that you're saying about eating?" Samuel sat straight up in his arm chair, "Because I am kind of hungry, now that you mention it."

* * *

"Arthur what _did _you do?" Mr. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, the blender in front of him plugged in. His face was covered in purple muck, and he had a slight smile on his face.

However; his wife did not. She was staring at him in astonishment, demanding to know what was going on.

"Hermione told me to keep the cover on."

It was then that she noticed the lid to the contraption he had been toying with was abandoned next to him, "I was curious to see what would happen if I didn't."

"Arthur…"

"I personally think its more fun without the top."

"Arthur, you're a mess!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "I swear you're worse than those boys sometimes. When they were five."

"Molly, we didn't know about these things when the boys were five," Mr. Weasley pointed out, chuckling as he pressed a button and it made a mixing sound. The remaining amount of purple muck shot out, flying across to Mrs. Weasley, smacking her on the cheek. She made a disgusted sound, her hands on her hips as she glared at her husband. He grinned sheepishly, pushing the blender to the side a bit.

"Sorry," he apologized, "Truly sorry."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, and turned around, before walking away from the chaotic kitchen. And into the warm and peaceful living room. Whipping the substance off of her face, she looked at the hand that it was now on. She brought it up to her nose to take a slight whiff, and then decided to take a quick lick of it. It tasted a little bit like grape jelly, but she couldn't be sure. It couldn't be dangerous, because nothing in her house _was _dangerous. After all the twins had gotten into, this was the least of her worries.

There was a crack, and suddenly Ron and Hermione appeared out of thin air. They both looked as if they'd had a long night.

"Are you two alright?" she asked.

"My Uncle wasn't on his best behavior tonight," Hermione explained, immediately falling onto the living room couch. Ron followed suit, leaning back into the couch for comfort, "But it was nice to see my parents."

"I'm sure it was, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "You know, just because you're living here now, doesn't mean you can't see them. You're more than welcome to invite them over here every once in a while."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, "I will."

"Why don't you two come into the kitchen and get some of the treacle fudge I made," Mrs. Weasley suggested, "And you two can unwind. Or Harry and Ginny are upstairs exchanging gifts. Which had better be all that they're doing."

She glared towards the stairs that led to Ginny's bedroom, where her daughter had said they were headed. It wasn't that she didn't trust them, it was just that she knew they were both teenagers, and being responsible didn't disregard pent up hormones.

"Ginny, dear!" she called out, "Ron and Hermione are home!"

"I'm sure that's all that they're doing," Hermione said, "Treacle fudge sounds great."

She stood up, and looked at Ron, "Are you coming?" she asked.

Ron nodded, and stood up.

They headed towards the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley was still sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of pie.

"Is that grape jelly on the ceiling?" Ron's head was following the trail of purple substance that went from the wall in front of them, going straight up to overhead. He scratched his head, and as he did, he felt something cool and wet fall onto his hand. Wincing, he brought his hand in front of his face, and sniffed it cautiously.

"Definitely not grape jelly," he threw his hand away from his face, and quickly walked over to the sink,

"What is that?"

"What happened here?" Hermione grinned, as Ron ran his hand under the sink, rubbing the purple stuff off of his hands, noises coming out of his mouth that sounded much like a girls' shrieking.

"The blender," Mrs. Weasley explained.

"All in good fun," Mr. Weasley defended himself, "Life's too short, and you may as well make the most of it."

Hermione laughed.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards Ron and Hermione, rolling her eyes, "When you two have kids," she said, "Don't let him be their role model. They're likely to steal your flying car by the age of twelve…"

She trailed off, as she watched Hermione go from laughing to frowning, the color draining out of her face. Panic was clearly written all over her face, as she seemed to fall a little bit, catching herself in the end. She looked from Ron to Mrs. Weasley, and then took a big gulp of air.

"I-er-I think I just heard…I just need to go use the bathroom, er, goodnight. Happy Christmas."

She ran out of the room, quicker than she ever had moved before.

"Was it something I said, dear?" Mrs. Weasley looked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, she looked like she'd seen a ghost." Mr. Weasley added, "But I'm not surprised. Frankly, I thought Ron would be the one to hyperventilate."

"Not doing so good on the inside," Ron admitted, "Nice, Mum. I have to go find her."

He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, and trudged out of the room, leaving his mother with a dumbfounded look on her face.

He found Hermione sitting at the edge of the bottom step of the stairs that led up. She was staring off, a worried look on her face.

"You freaked out?" he asked, slowly walking toward her, and taking a seat next to her. Her body leaned in towards him, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"No, just taken off guard," she said slowly, "I've never thought about where this…us…was going. "

"Neither have I."

"But I always think about the future." She said, "And I've never thought about this."

"Look, my mother didn't know what she was saying…"

"She didn't realize it would throw me off, though." Hermione said, "She's been a mother for a long time. And there's nothing wrong with having children. I want children, just not yet. I want all of that with you, but not right now. You understand that right? I want to keep things the way they are right now."

Ron nodded, and then chuckled as he thought of the reality of everything she was saying.

" What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

When Ron didn't stop laughing, she frowned, her mouth forming into a thin slit quite like his own mother when she herself was upset.

"What is it?" she demanded again, this time more insistently.

"It's just…" Ron started, "You're freaking out about our relationship and where all of this is going. I honestly thought I would be the one to do that."

"That's not…"

"Never said there was anything wrong with it." Ron interrupted what could have been a rant of why he was dead wrong, "I just thought I would be the one to break, but I guess it's not a bad thing to think about things like that, because it makes me think this relationship is going somewhere."

"That was very insightful." Hermione was caught off guard a little, she had to admit to herself, "And surprising."

"I surprised myself, honestly."

This time, it was Hermione that was laughing.

* * *

"So I was thinking," Harry said, as he and Ginny sat up in Ginny's bedroom on her bed, after the dessert her mother had served, "Maybe now's a good time to give you your Christmas present."

"Harry, you didn't have to get me anything," Ginny said, leaning her head against his chest. "But why didn't you put it with the rest of my gifts at the edge of my bed this morning?"

"I thought that was a little impersonal," he said, stroking her hair with his thumb, "I wanted to give it to you when we got a chance to be alone."

"Which was bloody impossible today," Ginny sighed, "'Christmas is a day for family, not a day to be holed up in your bedroom.'" She was now imitating her mother.

"She had a point." Harry chuckled.

"Oh, don't be on her side," Ginny said, teasingly. "Personally; I think she's afraid of what may happen if we're alone up here, now that our relationship is getting more serious."

She was referring to the fact that they were spending more and more time together any time Ginny was home. That was mainly due to the fact that they rarely saw each other, and any time they did have together was golden time. Just the other day, she just happened to walk out to the garden when they were snogging on one of the benches.

"I'm surprised she hasn't come up here yet," Harry admitted.

"I don't know how we're ever going to get any privacy once I'm done with Hogwarts," Ginny said, "So that we can really be together."

"We could probably find a flat to live in," Harry said, "Maybe in London. I'm sure we could find something affordable. After all, I do still have the money from my parents."

"That's not what I meant by being together, Harry."

"We'll have it all figured out when the time comes." Harry said, "If and when we decide to get married."

"When the time comes?" Ginny repeated, pulling her head up from his chest, "Harry, tell me you're joking. I wasn't planning on waiting to be married to be with you."

"I just always envisioned that first time as being after marriage," he shrugged, "I guess I am old fashioned."

"Harry, I don't want to get married right away," Ginny said, "But I _do _want to be with you. I don't want to rush to be married to be with you."

"I don't want you to regret anything."

"I never would," Ginny said, but she knew this wasn't the time or place for this conversation, so she quickly changed the subject, "So, that gift you had for me."

"Oh, yes," Harry got off the bed, and went over to the door where there was a cloak just lying on the floor. He picked it up, and Ginny noticed that it had been draped over a green colored box. It was average size, not something that she could guess what was inside. He picked it up, and walked back over to her, and handed it over. She took it from him, and waited until he was sitting next to her to pull at the red bow that she now noticed was around it. With the bow freed from the box, she pulled the cover off of it, and looked into it to see green material.

"Harry, what is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Ginny smiled, and pulled the material from the box to see that it had the Holyhead Harpies on the front. It was a Holyhead Harpies shirt.

"Harry, I love it."

She had just been telling him about how she wanted to play Quiddich out of Hogwarts, and how the Harpies were one of the teams she wanted to be on.

"You do?"

"Yes," she grinned, "I love it."

"Ginny, dear!" she heard her mother calling her, "Ron and Hermione are home!"

"It was going to happen sooner or later," Harry said, pulling Ginny towards him, and kissing the top of her head, "Now let's go down before your mother comes and finds us."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please review, and let me know what you think. Reviews are very helpful in the updating process, because they help me to see that people are reading and I should actually continue. **

**-sapphirerose21-**


	11. January plus new author's note

**A/N: Note: This is not an update, this is the same chapter as I posted before**, I just didn't want to add a seperate chapter for the sake of a much needed author's note. This story will be revamped, added to, and reorganized to to make it even better. I really want to make an awesome fic, which I don't think it is right now. I hope to get much of it out before finals rush kicks in at school. Just keep watching for when I repost this fic.

January brought harsh weather every day. A snow storm erupted the first week in and with it came smaller incidences of snow. It wasn't even light fluffy snow; it was the heavy, good for snow ball fights, snow. It was impossible to shovel any of it, because once the walkways looked halfway decent again, it was back to square one the next day. The way it looked, the snow wouldn't be gone until at least June. It wasn't all bad, though. It kept Harry busy instead of being stuck in the house.

Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen hand in hand one morning. Harry was sitting at the kitchen table observing a Daily Prophet when they walked in and he nodded at them acknowledging their presence.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from the bacon she was cooking on the stove and smiled.

"Hungry?" she asked, "Breakfast is just about done."

"Sounds great," Hermione said, "Ron and I were actually just going to do something today, if anyone would like to join us."

"Game of quiddich?" Ron joked, as Mrs. Weasley put full plates in front of him and Hermione. He pulled the plate towards him quickly, and began to eat what his mother had prepared. Hermione muttered about his lack of changing.

"I don't think so, Ron," Harry said, "Unless you want to be defeated by a pile of snow."

"Being cooped up in this house is bloody killing me." Ron said around a mouthful of food, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on. "What did you want to do today, anyway? Maybe we could take a walk, or a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione said, "Harry?"

"You two go without me," Harry said, "I think I've had enough of trying to walk through the snow for right now."

"Are you sure?" Hermione said, "It may be nice to get some fresh air without shoveling snow."

"We could probably just magic it all away." Ron pointed out.

Hermione laughed, "Are you sure, Harry?"

"I'm sure, but thanks for the offer." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged, "Alright, Harry," she said, "If you need us, we're an apparition away."

With that, she grabbed Ron's hand, and leaned her body into his. Ron gave Harry a half smile one second and was gone with a crack in the next second. The room felt extremely empty without them, and the quiet that filled the early morning made it all that much worse.

"I've got some things to do around the house," Mrs. Weasley said, "Will you be alright down here by yourself?"

"Yes, thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, and she left the room. He picked up the Daily Prophet he had been reading before, and looked at the cover. Hogwarts filled the front page, as its reconstruction had recently been completed. Students had been allowed back in since September, because it was deemed rebuilt enough for students to move around and learn in. But now, it was completely finished, and in the same condition it had once been in.

There was a loud crack behind him, and the presence of someone filled the room.

"Back so soon?" Harry asked, thinking it must be Ron and Hermione who either forgot something, or deemed the outside too cold to even be in at all.

He turned around to see that it was not Hermione and Ron at all, but Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was standing in the entrance to the kitchen, his hands folded lightly together.

"Harry, I assume you've been well." he said, stepping forward. Harry just stared at him, not knowing what to say or do. He hadn't seen Kingsley since the funeral for all those who had died in the battle, and couldn't quite figure out why Kingsley would want a meeting with him on such a random day.

"Er…yes," Harry got out. "How about you?"

"Very well indeed," Kingsley nodded.

"Not that it's not great to see you, but _why _am I seeing you?" Harry asked when there was a clear and defined silence.

"I knew that was coming." Kingsley said, overlapping his hands in front of him. When Harry stood unmoving, he continued, "Thought much about what your ambition might be, Harry?" he asked, standing right where he had apparated, making no move to sit down. "…About what career you'd like to pursue?"

Already, Harry could see where this was going. After everything that had happened, the ministry was probably looking for recruitment. Harry was only surprised that they hadn't come to him sooner.

"A little bit, I suppose." Harry shrugged.

"I know it's only been a year since the war ended…" Kingsley began, "But it really is time for the Ministry to be rebuilt, so to speak. I understand you once wanted to be an Auror."

"And you think I should keep to that idea, and be a part of the _new _ministry," Harry said, "You realize I'm only 18. I'm not even old enough to be an Auror."

Kingsley nodded, considering what Harry was saying to him, "We would, of course, train you." He told him, "Even while training, you would be a part of the development. The thing is, is that even though Voldemort is gone, there has recently been a large up rise in his followers that remain. And we believe you would be a great person to join in investigation." He looked at Harry like he'd been formulating what responses Harry could come up with, ready to give well thought out answers.

"I'll think about it," Harry said, because it was the only logical answer he could give Kingsley. He didn't want to give Kingsley a "no" answer without thinking it through first. However, he couldn't tell him 'yes' without thinking about what he really wanted to do. It was different for him to think and then act, but this was something he was ready to change, because it really was a drastic decision. Becoming an Auror would be a big deal. He would constantly be away from home, and he'd already seen what being away for an extended period of time had done to him before. But becoming an Auror had been what he wanted before.

"I'm not here for you to make a rash decision," Kingsley shook his head. "I'm merely here to present the offer to you."

"Thank you, then," Harry said, "I'll get back to you."

Kingsley nodded, "I trust I'll be seeing you soon." Without another word, he was gone.

Harry blinked, wondering if all of that had just happened. He hadn't really thought of this type of thing before. Sure it crossed his mind once and a while, but he'd chased it out of his mind every time it had entered. But now he really had to think about it, because other people were expecting him to make a decision faster than he had ever planned to decide.

H-P-H-P-

"Three Broomsticks?" Ron suggested, as they walked through Hogsmeade. The snow crunched beneath their feet, leaving prints of the path they were walking behind them.

"Sounds brilliant," Hermione shivered. "It'll be warmer in there."

Ron pulled her close to him, "I think anywhere but out here will be warmer." He chuckled, and his breath could be seen in the air. Hermione sighed, and leaned her head against Ron's shoulder.

"Here we are." Ron said, as he saw the Three Broomsticks come into view. They quickly walked in, and there was an immediate world of difference. Instead of the harsh cold, warmth covered them, and Hermione was able to relax a little bit, and take her scarf off. There was no chance of her jacket coming off, though, because the second she did she would be cold again.

"Much better," Ron commented.

He got them both a butterbeer, and they settled into one of the booths towards the back. Once they were both sitting, he handed her, her butterbeer, and took a swig of his own. He leaned back against the back of the booth, and sighed contentedly.

"Nice being by ourselves?"

Hermione looked at him nervously. Before the end of the war, their relationship had been complicated. They both had feelings for each other that neither of them wanted to admit openly to, to each other. As smart as she was, she could never tell where the whole situation was going to go. But when they finally gave into now or never, it seemed like everything else just fell into place. He was a totally different person. Of course they still bickered back and forth, but it was different. There was nothing to hide anymore.

However, when his mother had mentioned the future, it suddenly became unclear. It was like this whole new thought of moving forward popped into the picture, and it wasn't something she had figured out yet. For once in her life she was living in the moment.

They'd talked about it, but not really. It was still an unresolved issue in her head. She was used to knowing exactly where she was, what she was doing, and where she was going. It had come to her attention that with Ron, she wasn't really sure.

She wanted to be with him, she was sure of that. Hermione noticed how, in the time since the final battle, they were always in the company of someone else. It was either Harry, or her parents, or Ron's parents around, and they had never truly been by themselves. Sure they acted like a couple, but there was someone constantly over their shoulder who it would feel uncomfortable to show any type of emotion around.

They hadn't even gotten to the point where it would be comfortable to live in the same bedroom. Beside the fact that Mrs. Weasley would never have that while she was around, - it was too soon for that. Ron shared a room with Harry and Hermione shared a room with Ginny. It was as simple as that.

But when would it be time for that? If at what point, would Ron feel too much pressure, and run away like he had before. She would never forget when he left when they were searching for horcruxes, and how that could possibly happen again.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, nodding.

She wrung her hands, and then gripped onto her mug of butterbeer for support. She wanted to talk to Ron about this properly, when no one else was around. This was part of the reason she was glad that Harry hadn't joined them. But something inside her told her he may not want to talk about it, or might feel as uncomfortable about the situation as she did.

She opened her mouth to start, but she couldn't seem to find the words to say.

"What?" Ron said. He could tell she was struggling with her words.

"I wanted to talk about…" she started, "about what happened with your mother on Christmas. Now I know we talked about this, but I want to talk about it again."

"Did you rethink it?" he asked, nervously.

"No, nothing like that," Hermione said, "I just feel we should talk about the underlining issue that what your mother brought up well, brings up."

Ron shrugged, "What else is there to talk about?" he said, "Hermione, no offense, but I really don't want to talk about this."

Hermione frowned. He had acted so mature about this before, why was he acting like a git now, when she wanted to talk about what was on her mind?

"I want to talk about where our relationship is going." Hermione said, now not afraid of saying exactly what she wanted to. Why was it, that when she was aggravated with him, she said what she needed to say, but when she was comfortable around him, it was harder?

"I think we're fine right where we are," he said, and Hermione scoffed.

People near them turned to look, and Hermione sat back in her seat to avoid confrontation from any other part than Ron.

"Hermione, I just don't think it's necessary to talk about something we've already resolved." Ron argued. He wasn't trying to fight with her, he just didn't want to push a subject that could possibly bring up the fact that he didn't feel he deserved her in any way.

Hermione was startled, because she was so angry at Ron right now, that it seemed as if they were back at Hogwarts. She almost thought they would never row the way they had back then again the moment their relationship began, but she guessed even she was wrong once in a while, because here they were, disagreeing as much as before.

"…Hermoniny?" A voice that followed Ron's was one that she hadn't heard in quite some time. She looked up to see Viktor Krum. He had what looked like fire whiskey in his left hand.

"Viktor?" Hermione smiled, "How nice to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded to know, and Hermione gave him a warning glance.

"I vas visiting," Viktor said, "I am here with someone who I am staying with. How have you been? Good I hope, after Voldemort's demise. "

"I've been great." Hermione said a small smile on her face.

Ron scowled, and didn't say a word. He was halfway between being nervous because Krum was one of his favorite Quiddich players, and half because of Krum's past "with" Hermione. He felt a little silly for being threatened by this person who Hermione hadn't even technically been with, but it was insecurity on his part dating back to when he had first started to have feelings for Hermione.

Hermione, trying to ignore Ron's obvious discomfort, continued. "How about you?"

"Vonderful, as always," Krum said.

"I'm _Hermione_'s boyfriend," Ron said, announcing his presence, "Ron Weasley. You might remember me as Harry Potter's best mate."

"Yes, my _boyfriend,_" Hermione said, and frowned at Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would definitely be dead by now. Forget the Death Eaters and Voldemort he had just avoided death from, her angry look would definitely one day kill him.

"Oh, right," Krum nodded, "I seem to remember you two having a falling out."

"That actually resolved itself."

Krum seemed to disregard what Ron had said, and turned back to Hermione.

"Hermoniny, it vas nice seeing you and Ron." He said, taking her hand in his, and kissing the top of it gently, "But I must go. I hope to see you again in the future."

He walked away without another word, and Hermione rounded on Ron. Her mouth was in a tight line, and she didn't look happy at all.

"Why are you so threatened by him?" She demanded to know, "We never snogged, Ron! I've told you that! "

"It's not that," Ron said, "It's just… he's a quiddich player. He could at any time feel he can take you away from me."

"Now you're being jealous?" Hermione said, incredulously, "I can't believe you can't trust me! You make it sound like you own me! Ronald Weasley, you disgust me!"

She got up, and threw her scarf back around her neck, covering her face from the impending cold that she was about to experience all over again. She trudged out of the pub, and onto the streets of Hogsmeade, leaving Ron to go home by himself.

**H-P**

Mrs. Weasley watched as her son and daughter in law appeared at the door of the Burrow as she was tidying up the kitchen for their arrival. She had been alone most of the day, since Ron and Hermione had gone off to be by themselves, and Harry had gone off into the cold to Andromeda's to get Teddy. She knew that something was weighing on his mind, and she herself had suggested he apparate right over to get him and take his mind off of whatever it was that was bothering him.

There was a knock at the front door, and Mrs. Weasley scurried over to answer it. Whoever was behind it probably wanted to come into the warmth pretty badly.

Bill was standing there, Fleur close behind him. They were both shivering as Mrs. Weasley welcomed them in.

"…We should have apparated here," Fleur was ranting to her husband, "Or at least flooed. I told you eet would be freezing out."

"It's not safe, dear," Mrs. Weasley pointed out. Fleur was currently five months pregnant with her and Bill's first child. Mrs. Weasley knew, from her own experience of six pregnancies, that travelling by magic wasn't safe at this point.

"Just what I told her," Bill said, taking Fleur's coat off. She shivered loudly, and wrapped her arms around herself, fighting to get warm.

"You would rather your child and I freeze to death?"

The last five months had been quite a roller coaster for Bill as well as the whole family when Fleur came round. She was severely hormonal, and one minute she would be happy and the next second she would either be crying or angry about anything.

"No, I didn't say that," Bill's eyes widened, "Look, your warm now. We'll figure out a warmer way to get you home when we leave here."

"Okay, Bill," Fleur nodded, rubbing her stomach idly.

There was a loud sound of something hitting the ground from the living room. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in to see Harry in front of the fire place, nine month old Teddy safely in his arms.

"Look who's here," Mrs. Weasley beamed at the boy. The little tuft of hair on top of his head was currently dark purple, although it had been more of a blue when Harry initially came to get him; something he had gotten from his mother.

Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them, and immediately snatched Teddy from Harry. She walked back to the kitchen, Harry behind her, brushing soot off himself as he went.

"Did Andromeda mention if he's eaten?" she asked, ruffling his hair, making him giggle.

Harry nodded.

"She gave him lunch about an hour ago," he told her, "He should be fine until dinner."

"Alright, then," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked at Fleur, who was suddenly staring at Teddy, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Will he let me?" Fleur nervously advanced towards them. She had never really had any contact with Teddy since he was born, and she wasn't very sure of how he would react to her holding him since she never had.

"Of course," she assured her, and nodded her head towards the little boy, "Go on, it's good practice."

Fleur's hand grazed her stomach, and she reached out to take Teddy. Once in her arms, he settled into her chest, and put his hands in his mouth. Fleur smiled, and began to bounce him up and down slowly.

"There, not so difficult is it?" Mrs. Weasley said. Teddy had never really fussed over who held him; he was content with whoever he went to.

"He's a good boy," Fleur agreed. She looked at Bill, and her smile got bigger.

It was sort of a pivotal moment in their little family, a kind of looking glass into the future.

"Bill do you think we'll have a boy?" she looked back at Teddy who now had the necklace she was wearing in his hand. Somehow that didn't even seem to faze her. Harry watched intently, to make sure he didn't put the large beads into his mouth.

"I'm not sure," Bill shrugged, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

"We'll see," Fleur said.


End file.
